Kingdom Rants
by FallenAngel Kit
Summary: I ask the cast of KH to answer really, really, REALLY, stupid questions.
1. Sora's Hair?

Fallen: YAY! Kingdom Rants is back! (again)

Charliie: W00T!

Fallen: But I gotta retype 11 chappies... -sigh-

Sora: What's wrong?

Roxas: Fallen's being lazy.

* * *

---To Sora: What hair product do you use?---

Fallen: MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Sora: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!

Xemnas: What do you mean, 'not again'?

Fallen: Urgh... I'm retyping the entire story moron!!!!!! (again)

Roxas: Let's see who's here...

Fallen: We've got Superior MANSEX...

Xemnas: ...

Roxas: We've got Captain RETARD...

Xigbar: ...

Fallen: We've got ANT...

Larxene: ...

Roxas: We've got Mr ImSoCool...

Axel: Hey Roxas that comment about my ego...

Fallen: We've got Ritard.. (Get it? Sitar, Retard?)

Demyx: ...

Axel: ROXAS...

Roxas: We've got WindyBoy...

Xaldin: ...

Axel: ROXAS!

Fallen: We've got EmoKid...

Zexion: ...

Axel: Ugh... -takes out chakrams-

Roxas: We've got INeedAHeartMan...

Saix: ...

Axel: YAAAAAAAAAH! -tries to attack Roxas but trips over his own feet and lands on his face-

Fallen: We've Got Profesor Estupido...

Vexen: ...

Axel: -unconcious-

Roxas: We've got FlowerBoy/PinkFreak...

Marly: ...

Fallen: We've got DumbRetard...

Lex: ...

Roxas: AND we've got Cheater.

Luxord: ...

Fallen: And that's about i-

Sora: Shampoo.

Fallen: What?

Sora: That's my hair product. Shampoo.

Xemnas: O.o

Larxene: O.o

Xigbar: O.o

Saix: O.o

Fallen: o.O

Vexen: O.o

Lex: O.o

Axel: O.o

Zexion: o.O

Marluxia: O.o

Luxord: O.o

Roxas: o.O

Demyx: O.o Hey wait, why do some people have o.O while others have O.o?

Fallen: Cool people go o.O!

Demyx: -attempts to go o.O but can't- DANG IT!

Fallen: xD HAHAHAHAHA!

Roxas: -sigh- Well, R & R!


	2. Dates? Flower power? Star Wars?

**Fallen: W00T! It's started again!-dances-**

**Charliie: -dances-**

**Roxas: -rolls eyes- Okay, we get it!**

------To Larxene: If you had to choose between any of the Organization, who would you go on a date with?------

Larxene: -sighs- Do I have to repeat Fallen and Roxas?

Fallen: Yes.

Larxene: Urgh... Fine... So we've got Superior MANSEX...

Xemnas: ...

Larxene: We've got Captain RETARD...

Xigbar: ...

Larxene: We've got Mr ImSoCool...

Axel: Hey Larxene that comment about my ego...

Larxene: We've got Ritard...

Demyx: ...

Axel: LARXENE...

Larxene: We've got WindyBoy...

Xaldin: ...

Axel: LARXENE!

Larxene: We've got EmoKid...

Zexion: ...

Axel: Ugh... -takes out chakrams-

Larxene: We've got INeedAHeartMan...

Saix: ...

Axel: YAAAAAAAAAH! -tries to attack Larxene but trips over his own feet and lands on his face-

Larxene: We've Got Profesor Estupido...

Vexen: ...

Axel: -unconcious-

Larxene: We've got FlowerBoy/PinkFreak...

Marly: ...

Larxene: We've got DumbRetard...

Lex: ...

Larxene: We've got Cheater...

Luxord: ...

Larxene: And last, but not least, we've got Roxie.

Organization -Larx: ...

Fallen: Yep, I think she covered it.

---To Marluxia: Fl0W3R P0W3R RU73Z! 1T 15 T3H B35T 4TT4CK 1N T3H 0RG!

Marly: I know, it's like soooo awesome!

Fallen: o.O You realises that Superior Mansex has ALL your attacks...

Xigbar: Yeah, he even has my hit you with three million annoying little bolts attack!

Fallen: We know Captain Retard. We know.

---To Xemnas: You are Lord Vader, are you not? I mean, you have freaking Lightsabers!----

Fallen: Arise, Lord Vader...

Xemnas: Shut up Fallen, I am NOT Lord Vader!

Roxas: Use the Force Luke...

Fallen: -summons the Dark Key- I will Ben, I will!

Xemnas: I AM NOT DARTH VADER!

Fallen: Fine... Jeez...

Roxas: -rolls eyes- R & R or DIE!


	3. Monkies and Charliie Returns!

**Charliie: I'm in this chappy!**

Falle: YAY!

Roxas: Damn... ANOTHER perso to tormnet us!?!?!?!

Falle: W00T!

------To Roxas: Will you not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not not kiss Axel?----

Roxas: Yes, I will.

Fallen: o.O Ooooooooook...

-------To Roxas: Do you realize that that means you will kiss Axel?--------

Roxas: o.O DAMN!

------To Axel: YOU LOOK LIKE GAKT!--------

Axel: Who is this gakt?

Fallen: WHO CARES!

-----To Ant: Do you have a house?------

Larxene: Yes. -shifty eyes-

Fallen: Oooook... o.O

------To Ant: Do you have a television in your house?----

Larxene: No.

All -Larxene: -overdramatic theatre gasp-

Fallen: HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE THE AWESOME POWER OF THE LE TELEVIZION IN YOUR HOUSE!?!?!?!?

---To Lex: -hits with FS from mysterious portal--------

Lex: OW!!

Fallen:

------To Demyx: My mate is wildly in love with you. No, really. She still isn't over that whole childish thing. -sigh- How sad. So, what do you say to THEM apples?------------

Demyx: WHAT apples?

Fallen: HOW DO YOU LIKE THOSE DAMN APPLES!?!??!?!

Demyx: ... O.o

Fallen:

Roxas: WELL, R & R!

Mysterious Voice: AND NOW... FOR OUR SPECIAL GUEST... CHARLIIE!!

-Charliie comes in-

Charliie: YAYS! CO-HOSTING AGAIN

Fallen: YAYS!


	4. Charliie Laughs

Fallen: W00T! CHAPPY 4!

Charliie: YAYS!

----To Demyx: What is your fave song?-------

Demyx: My favorite song is-

Roxas: I like my sitar?

Demyx: NO! It's-

Charliie: I like to play it play it?

Demyx: NO! That's not even a song, it's-

Fallen: I am a ritard?

Charliie: -bursts out laughing-

Fallen: -starts singing- I am a ritard ritard, I am a ritard ritard, wherever i goooooo!

Charliie: -nearly falls unconcious from lack of air-

Fallen: ooooooo oooooooo ooooooooo...

Demyx: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Charliie: I don't think Fall agrees...

Fallen: I AM A RITARD RITARD I BE A RITARD RITARD WHEREVER I GO O!

Demyx: It's I like big butts and I cannot lie.

Charliie: PERV! -smacks him repetitive times with FS-

Demyx: Ow! St- OW! OP! OW! N- OW!

Fallen: HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!

------To Demyx: How did you do your homework in school?---

Demyx: -sulking and looks like anime characters after they get pwned- I-

Fallen: -in really annoying barney voice- He hired a monkey to take notes for him in class!

Charliie: -just finished laughing and starts laughing again-

Demyx: Ye- WHAT!?!??!

Fallen: -in same voice- He just sat there with his mind a complete blank while the monkey scribbled on little pieces of paper!

Charliie: -has tears in eyes from laughter-

Fallen: At the end of the week, the teacher said, -pinches his nose- "Class I'd like you to write a paper using your notes." -releases nose- So he did!

Demyx: Now that's not nice!

Fallen: It said, "Hi! My name is Bingo. I like to climb on things. Can I have a banana? Eek eek!" And he got an F!

Demyx: WHAT?!?!?!?!?

Charliie: -keeps laughing and Roxas, who was sitting next to her, edges away-

Fallen: When he told his Mom about it, she said, -in a screechy banshee voice- "I TOLD YOU NEVAH TRUST A MONKEY!" -sudden silence-

Demyx: NO! THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! -shifty eyes-

Fallen: SUURE Ritard sure...

Charliie: -laugh attack ends- That... Was... Too... Funny...

Roxas: Pfft. You think anything is funny.

Charliie: Do nooooooooot!

Roxas: Laugh.

Charlie: Hehehe... SEE!! I TOLD YA!

Fallen: -puts on german voice- Vell, AR and AR!

Charliie: -starts laughing again-

Roxas: Told ya.

Fallen: o.O


	5. Fallen's Name

Fallen: It... Is... TIME.

Charliie: To...

Roxas: To what?

Fallen: DO...

Roxas: DO WHAT?

Charliie: REALLY...

Roxas: HURRY UP AND TELL ME!!!!!

Fallen: SUPER...

Roxas: -twitches and summons keyblades-

Charliie: STRANGE...

Roxas: -tries to attack them but gets pwned by FS-

Fallen: STUFF!!!!!!

The 2: YAYS!!!!!!

------To All: Who Are you?-------------

Fallen: -in Knight who says voice- We are the knights who say... Ni!

Charliie: -in King Arthur from Holy Grail voice- Oh no! Not the knights who say ni!

Roxas: o.O Okaaaaaaaaaay...

---To Someone: ROAR!------

Fallen: "ROAR!" To you too.

---------To Roxas: Who do you worship?-------

Roxas: None.

------------To Demyx: -hands monkey----------

Fallen: -le gasp- It's Bingo!

Charliie: YAYS!!! BINGO!!!!

Demyx: BINGO IS NOT REAL!!!!!!!!!

Fallen: O RLY?

Demyx: YA RLY!

Fallen: NO WAI!

------------To Larxene: -covers in bananas- You see the point there? Good. We hate Larx, we hate Larx!-------------

Larxene: -covered in bananas- I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!

Fallen: YAYS!

---------To Everehbodeh: If you had to play a musical instrument, what would it be and why?-------------

Fallen: Well, we all know Ritard here would play the sitar.

Charliie: I am not going to tell yous.

Fallen: DRUMS! BECOMES I CANNOT PLAY GUITAR!

Xemnas: Nothing.

Fallen: Superior Mansex is a loser...

Xemnas: Yes, I am.

Fallen: o.O

Xigbar: A banjo. They pwn.

Rest: Nooooot telling.

Fallen: That was a retarded question... Sorry Charliie! Hey! That rhymed! YAYS!!!!!!!

---------To Fallen: What's your reeaal name?----------

Fallen: Ummmmmm... Not telling?

Roxas: Oh come on Fallen, tell us!

Fallen: Why?

Larxene: Cause we wanna know.

Fallen: Urgh...

Lex: COME ON!!!!!!

Fallen: ALRIGHT! FINE! Jeez...

Larxene: Wow... He's mad. That alone is an accomplishment.

Fallen: My real name is...

-all edge forward-

Fallen: It is -truck rolls by, blocking out what I say-

Larxene: DAMN IT!

----------To Namine: You're lonely again. Need a hug? Should've brought one, then.----------

Namine: I'm not lonely, but thanks for asking.

-----------To All: Are flying monkeys of doom extinct?----------

Fallen: If ya wanna know, go watch-

Charliie: The Wizard of Oz -whispers to Fallen- We are sooooooo gonna get sued-

Fallen: -whispers back- Yeah, but it'll be worth it.

Charliie: -whispers ect.- Hmmm... Good point.

-------Axel: You are so awesome -pokes- poke----------

Axel: STOP POKING ME,(  
--------Axel: this time an actual question; If there was a flaming fire pit of doom, but it was flaoting on water what would you do?--------

Axel: Easy, I'd hire Ritard to make the water carry the flaming fire pit of doom to me, than throw Ritard in it after I get it.

Demyx: YOU'RE MEAN! -pouts-

Fallen: -pouts at Demyx- Can I have a cookie?

Demyx: Must... Resist... Pout... Cannot... Resist... -gives Fallen a cookie-

Fallen: YAYS!

---------To Roxas: If i came out of nowhere and killed you what would you say?---------------

Roxas: I'd say,

Fallen: "My name is extremely long and hard to remember and say! You killed my father! Prepare to die!"

Roxas: No... I'd say What the hell?

Fallen: Hmmm... I can see Roxas saying that. ROXIE NEEDS A NICKNAME!

Roxas: Oh god no...

Fallen: His name is... Half-Gelled! -go keeping all my reviews in my inbox! Thank you Charliie for reviewing with their nicknames-

----------To Ant: Are you sure that your really not sure that your sure that your not that your not a mutated ant?---------

Larxene: Of COURSE I'm not a mutated ant! -shifty eyes-

Fallen: o.O Oooooooook...

----------To Capt. Ritard: Sing me a pirate song! ok, ok I'm done laughing------------

Xigbar: No.

Fallen: Pweeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase?

Xigbar: No.

Charliie: Fallen?

Fallen: Yes?

Charliie: Pout at him.

Fallen: YAYS! -pouts at Xigbar- Pweeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase sing a piwate song?

Xigbar: -sighs- Fine. -sings random pirate song I'm too lazy to write-

Fallen: YAYS!

To Charliie & Fallen: Hi!! keep up the weridness!! (double puncutations cool people)

Fallen: WE WILL! WE WILL!

Charliie: R & R!

* * *

Random A/N: To Charliie and her friends:

I WILL PM you my name. I will NOT say it over the stupid admin stalker people. You guys understand, right?

Fallen


	6. Personal Question

Fallen: YAYS! KINGDOM RANTS CHAPTER SIX!!!!!!!!

Charliie: YAY!

---------OMG!! I just realized I spelt retard wrong rolls on floor laughing.-------------

Fallen: o.O Oooooooook... o.O

-----------To All: If I left my sword here and all of my valuables would you try to steal it ever?----------

Xemnas: Yes.

Larxene: Yes.

Xigbar: Yes.

Saix: Yes.

Fallen: o.O You are all crazy...

Vexen: Yes.

Lex: Yes.

Axel: Yes.

Zexion: Yes.

Marluxia:Yes.

Luxord: Yes.

Roxas: NO!!! THIS IS CHARLIIE WEILDER OF THE FLYSWATTER!!!!!!! I DO NOT WANNA GET PWNED AGAIN!!!!!!

-----------To All: about that last question (to all that said yes) you do know that I'm right behind you all right?-------------

All who said yes -Larxene: -girlish scream-

Charliie: Wusses.

Fallen: No duh.

-----------To All: whats ur deepest darkest secerts?-----------

Fallen: Ummm... Personal question -shy shy-

Roxas: -rolls eyes- Fallen's too shy to answer, AND too lazy to retype this yet Chap. He's still got Chappy 12 y'know!

------------To Charliie and Fallen: Hi, Im bored.----------------

Fallen: So am I.

Charliie: Ditto.

-----------To all: Why the hell do you wear black raincoats?------------

Xemnas: Because

Larxene: We

Xigbar: Think

Saix: That

Vexen: They

Lex: Really

Axel: Are

Zexion: So

Marluxia: Totally

Luxord: Kick

Roxas: Ass!

Fallen: o.O Oooooookay?

Charliie: Insanity rulez!

Fallen: Meh. R & R!


	7. Zexy's Pissed!

Fallen: OMG! OMG! OMG!

Charliie: OMG! WHAT???

Fallen: I'm writing a chappy without questions from reviewers! -anime sweatdrops- (Cept for Zexy's Tamer! YAY REVIEWS! 13 OF EM!!!! W00T!)

Charliie: -falls over anime style-

Fallen: I LIKE CEREAL!

----------To Mr. Fatty: Why are you fat?------

Fallen: To whoever wrote this: Why are you stupid? (Note: I DID NOT CREATE THIS QUESTION! MY FRIEND DID! SERIOUSLY! I SWEAR! BY ALL THAT IS CUTE AND FLUFFY!)

Charliie: o.O Oooooooookay...

----------Zexion, did you have fun on our date? If so... can we do it again sometime?  
blushes and hids behind computer chair----------

Roxas: Daaaaaaaaaamn she's almost as shy as Fallen!

Fallen: -smacks Roxas with his keyblade- And that's supposed to be a bad thing!??!?!?!?!?! -anime flaming evil eyes of DOOM!-

Roxas: O-o-o-okay Fallen... It's not a bad thing!

Zexion: Ummmm...

Fallen: Zexion?

Zexion: Yes?

Fallen: Answer the damn question before I kill Roxas.

Zexion: But... But...

Roxas: JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!

Zexion: I'LL ANSWER WHENEVER I DAMN WANT!

Larxene: Jeez... Zexion swore... THAT'S an accomplishment.

Fallen: This girl's name is...

Charliie: o.O Fall, she's got a nickname.

Fallen: Damn.

Zexion: FINE!! God...

Fallen: o.O -gives Zexion a beer-

Zexion: THANK YOU! -drinks-

Charliie: -eyes Fallen suspiciously- Where did you get that?

Fallen: Oh I looted Larxene's stash so if anybody did anything stupid I could give them one. Oh shit did I say that out loud?

Larxene: YOU'RE GONNA DIE FALLEN!

Fallen: Meep! -runs away-

Larxene: DIE!!!!!! -chases him-

Charliie: -sighs- Well, R & R!


	8. Ages PWN!

Fallen: Kingdom Rants. Eight. W00t.

-------------To All: How Old are all of you?-------------

Xemna: We don't have to answer.

Roxas: -comes in holding potion- (NOTE: I AM FRIENDS WITH CHARLIIE AND I REALLY LOVE THIS SCENE, HOWEVER, I DO NOT OWN IT!) Hey guys! I found a truth potion! Who wants to try some!

All: NO!

Roxas: -gets hit by random weapons and is bleeding- Nobody makes me bleed my own blood. NOBODY! -gives everyone part of the potion-

Roxas: How old are you?

Xemnas: 81.

Roxas: WHAT THE HELL?!??!?!?!

Xigbar: 62

Roxas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Larxene: 21

Roxas: Wow... Mrs. Slut.

Axel: 22.

Roxas: AAAAAAAAAAAAH PEDOPHILE!

Demyx: 6.

Roxas: I can believe that...

Xaldin: 75.

Roxas: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! DISTURBING!!!!!!

Zexion: -train goes by-

Roxas: Damn.

(NOTE: THAT WAS FOR YOU TAMER! PM ME HOW OLD YA WANT HIM TO BE!)

Saix: 40.

Roxas: -ignoring him and recovering from shock off of Xaldin-

Vexen: 85

Roxas: HOLY SHIT!

Marly: 16 Baby!

Roxas: HOW DID YOU AND SAIX ESCAPE MY WRATH!?!?!??! -gives Saix and Marly the potion-

Saix: 80.

Roxas: Pedophiles. Surround me.

Marly: 31.

Roxas: Not enough of the pot. -gives him more-

Marly: 50.

Roxas: o.O

Lex: 82.

Roxas: HOLY CRAP!

Luxord: 74.

Roxas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Fallen: 12.

Roxas: I know THAT...

Roxas: AND I'M 16!

Fallen: We know.

--------To Roxas: How dare did you call me Charliie. (no offense Charliie, its just I'm not you)Who do you think you are??---------

Roxas: I think I am Roxas, the Key to Destiny.

Charliie: I'm back!

Fallen: Did you bring cookies?

Charliie: Yep! -gives Fallen a cookie-

Fallen: YAYS! -eats cookie-

-------To Everyone: Who lives in darkness?? Who lives in light?? Is anyone neutral??-----------

Roxas: Org. 13 is Darkness livers. Sora and co. are light. Neutral are Fallen and Charliie.

Fallen: Neutralness!

----------To Axel: If a volcano of eternal fire/lava was in the middle of the ocean, on a isolated, yet inhabited by un-dead demons would you try to go to it?? How would you TRY??---------------------

Axel: I would send Zexion to it, then Tamer would come after him and save him, killing all the monsters by using the power of true LURVE and I could control the island by taking them off of it.

Zexion: -blushes- Shut up Axel.

---------To Fallen: What do you look for in a girl------- (My friend asked me this once. o.O I refused to answer. Unfortunately, now I'm under the influence of the truth potion, which I stupidly took in real life, forcing me to type the truth.)

Fallen: Not telling.

Roxas: -gives him more of the truth potion-

Fallen: NOT TELLING!!!!!

Roxas: -gives him two whole potions-

Fallen: No -gags- Fine! God... In a girl I look for: sympathyandcaringandsomebodywhowilllistentomyproblemsandnotisolatemeandsomeonenicecaringwhowillallowmetocryonthem.

Roxas: o.O I don't think I'll ask you to repeat that...

Fallen: Good! And no one will ever take the time to put spaces in that! Except maybe Charliie...

Charliie: -gives Fallen another cookie-

Fallen: YAYS! -eats cookie-

Roxas: R & R!


	9. Meaning of Life

Fallen: CHAPPY 9!!!!!!!!

Charliie: YAYS!!!!

All -The 2: -groan-

To Everyone: What is your definition of life?  
(I cant think of more)

Fallen: 42.

Charliie: CHEESE!!!!!

Roxas: six times nine.

Axel: Rox- I mean rocks!

Larxene: Killing people.

Xemnas: Mansex.

Demyx: SITARS!

Lex: Porridge.

Saix: Hearts.

Luxord: Cards.

Zexion: Tame- I mean tamer people! -blushes-

Xigbar: Pirates.

Xaldin: Lances and stabbing out Cap. Retard's eyes.

Marly: Flowers! o

Vexen: Ice.

Fallen: Meh. Short chappy. R & R!


	10. Twilight

Fallen: As punishment to twilight101 for not updating Ask Riku, she is now co-cohosting with me and Charliie.

Charliie: YAYS!

Riku: Umm... Yay?

Fallen: YES YAY!

Twilight: -teleports out of nowhere with cotton candy- Huh?Where am I?

Fallen: You are in Kingdom Rants, the extremely pointless interview that I am writing, thus making it even more pointless than it already was!

Charliie: W00T!

Twilight: Ummm... Okay... o.O

Demyx: HEY!

Fallen: Urgh... What is it Ritard?

Demyx: How come SHE gets to go -attempts to go o.O but instead goes O.o- But I can't!

Fallen: Cause you're not COOOOOOL enough Ritard!

Charliie: Nyhahahaha!

Twilight: o.O You are all insane... o.O

Fallen: Yeah well you... You... Ummm... You go o.O a lot!

Charliie: WE ARE INSANE AND RANDOM!

Riku: Fallen, why are you typing this chapter even though you have no questions?

Fallen: Cause I feel like it gosh!

Charliie: I LOVE DOING THIS!

Twilight: Doing what?

Charliie: DOING THIS!!!!!! -takes Fallen's DS Lite and smashes it into a million pieces, even though there aren't any games in it-

Fallen: Meh. I'll be back -walks off-

Twilight: WTH??? He isn't even mad????

Fallen: -comes back with another DS Lite, complete with a game and stylus- Back now.

Twilight: How many of those do you have?

Fallen: Let's see... Charliie breaks about three when we're off set every day... So... About 3,842.

Twilight: -falls over anime style-

Fallen: -starts game-

Charliie: -starts whistling- -can't whistle- -keeps trying- -face turns blue- -nearly faints from lack of air- -stops trying to whistle-

Riku: Well, R & R!


	11. NO WAI!

Fallen: Chapter 11! Final chapter till copy and paste galore!

Twilight: -sighs- After this, I won't be back till chapter 14.

Fallen: -gives Twilight a hug- S'okay! It's not that bad! -grins-

Charliie: Aight, let's get this show on the road!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To Riku: Will you kiss Twilight? -sevvy-  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku: SEVVY!!!!!!!!!!!

Fallen: I LOVE my job.

Charliie: DUH! This totally ROCKS!!!!!

Twilight: -blushes-

Fallen: -grins-

Charliie: -whistles- HEY!!! I CAN WHISTLE!!!!!!!!!!!! -trys to breakdance- -can't breakdance- -ends up smacking her head on the floor- Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...

Fallen: -sighs-

Riku: NO! I WON'T!

Fallen: -pouts- Fine...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To All: The meaning of life is 42, is it not?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fallen: Yep, it is.

Charliie: Tot.

Riku: No it isn't!

Twilight: NO RLY?

Riku: YA RLY!

Twilight: NO WAI!

Fallen+Charliie: -edge away-

Fallen: Meh. I'm being lazy. R & R!


	12. Secrets

Fallen: Yo.

Charliie: -brandishing FlySwatter- You don't update for a whole WEEK and thats all you have to say!?!??!!?!

Fallen: Yep.

Charliie: -puts FS away- Oh, okay.

Fallen: ON WITH THE STUPIDITY! Also: TWILIGHT WON'T BE HERE!

To Roxas: You're Sora's Other. Now YOU answer it with the answer you thought Sora should've given.

Charliie: I remembered what it was!

Fallen: YES! It was who would you spend a week with in this interview, and why?

Axel: I think he'd spend time with me.

Roxas: o.O erm no thanks.

Fallen: Well, who than???

Roxas: Umm... I'd spend time with...

-tension rises-

Roxas: The two people in this interview...

-tension rises more-

Roxas: Who I would spend time with...

-tension is at exploding point-

Roxas: Are...

-Tension comes and shoots Ean with a sniper rifle... Poor kid-

Roxas: SORA AND KAIRI!

Sora & Kairi: WHY????

Roxas: For the purpose of annoying yous!

Sora: Great...

Fallen: ANOTHER QUESTION, ANOTHER ANSWER!

To Riku: I want you to tell me, who you would get in a relationship here with, and why?

Riku: God, now I have to give a long answer.

Fallen: Riku's so emo xD

Charliie: Yeah xD

Riku: -sighs- Well there's Mr. Happy go Lucky SORA,

Sora: ...

Riku: There's Sora's Other, who's a Rock's ASS,

Roxas: ...

Riku: There's Little Miss Bitchy, KAIRI,

Kairi: ...

Riku: There's Kairi's Other, DrawingFreak, NAMINE,

Namine: ...

Riku: There's the girl who hangs out with guys who are stupid, OLETTE,

Olette: ...

Fallen: God stop it with the damn dot dot dots.

Charliie: IT'S ANOTHER ATTACK OF THE DOT DOT DOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riku: There's Superior Mansex, XEMNAS,

Xemnas: ...

Riku: There's Captain Retard, XIGBAR,

Xigbar: ...

Fallen: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay we get it...

Riku: Good.

To All: What would your personal theme songs be, if you could have one?

Xigbar: Well Ant's would be "The Ants Go Marching".

Larxene: Well wouldn't your's be"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Retard's Life For Me"?

Xigbar:O

Fallen: Ohhhhhhhhhh Captain Retard got SERVED! -high fives Larxene-

Charliie: YAY!

Fallen: I think Xemnas' would be a rap song.

Xemnas: So?

Fallen: It would go something like this, "I love men! I love men! I am so awesome cause I love men!"

Xemnas:O

Charliie: -laughing too hard to say anything-

Roxas: Riku's would be, "Pretty Girl".

Riku:O

Namine: Mine would be something nice.

Charliie: No, yours would be something about drawing Roxas' b-gets cut off by Namine putting her hand over Charliie's mouth-

Namine: -whispers to Charliie- Don't say anything about that and you get a cookie.

Charliie: OKAY!

Fallen: WELL... That was pointless... But, R & R!


	13. Theme Songs?

Fallen: Yo.

Charliie: -brandishing FlySwatter- You don't update for a whole WEEK and thats all you have to say!?!??!!?!

Fallen: Yep.

Fallen: YAY! MORE INSANITY!

Charliie: YAYS!

All -The 2: OH NOZ!

Fallen: -ignoring cast- more questions!

-------To Fallen: What's your favorite song?--------

Fallen: -ignoring question singing my sanctuary- In you and I... There's a new laaaaaaaaaaand! Angels in flight... I need more affection than you know. My sanctuary yeah, my sanctuary yeah.

Charliie: -sighs- My sanctuary?

Fallen: -snaps out of it- Meh. I have many songs I like...

-------To Xemnas: Why is your name Mansex?-------------

Xemnas: O

Fallen: KICK ASS!

Charliie: PURPLE MONKIES PWN!

Xemnas: I DO NOT KNOW!

------------------To Saix: You are so gay! You are so gay! You got in bed with the stupid Superior! Is that true?----------

Saix: O

Fallen: It's not true... Right???

Saix: ...

Fallen: RIGHT???

Saix: ...

Fallen: OMG! IT'S TRUE!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Charliie: o.O Gay Saix and Mansex... Ugh...

-----To Sora: Would you ever date Kairi? Do you like Kairi? Would you ever make out with her, given the chance?------------

Sora: #O.O#

The 2: -cackle evilly-

Sora: Yes. Yes. OH! And yes.

All -Sora: o.O

-----------To Marly: Did you sleep with Olette?-------------

Marly: of course not! -shifty eyes- Why would I sleep with a girl?

The 2: o.O

------------To Olette: Did you sleep with Marly?-----------

Olette: NO! -shifty eyes- I WOULD NOT and will NEVER sleep with that bitch!

All -Letty: o.O

-----------To Captain Retard: Haha. Captain Retard.--------------

Xigbar: Ugh... You will never let that go will you Charliie?

Charliie: NOPE!

------------To Charliie: Hello!---------

Charliie: HI ME!

-------To Fallen: Hello!----------

Fallen: HI! -goes back to playing phantom hourglass- Urgh... Can't find damn spirit island! .

-------To Riku: I love your eyes. When I first saw them I practically pounced on the TV. ;P---------

Riku: I know. I'm so sexy aren't I?

Fallen: -looks up from phantom hourglass- She means that your EYES are sexy retard jeez... -looks back down- DAMMIT! I DIED!

---------To Ant: What is the meaning of life?-------

Ant: The meaning of life is to kill people.

Fallen and Charliie: o.O

--------To All: Why did I just ask ANT that?----------

Roxas: I actually do not know why.

All -Roxas + The 2: Neither do we...

-----------To All: What is the meaning of life? ------------------

Fallen: -looks up from game- Chocolate.

Charliie: -looks up from watching Fallen play- 42.

Roxas: -looks up from discussing the stupidity of The 2 with Axel- Six times nine.

Axel:-snaps out of thinking about making out with Roxas- Burning Stuff.

Xemnas: Mansex.

All -Xemnas: o.O

Xigbar: Shooting things.

Sora: 54.

Kairi: Sora...

Riku: Making fun of Sora and Kairi.

Fallen: -falls asleep out of boredom and frustration-

Charliie: -kicks Fallen awake-

Fallen: Huh! -wakes up- ALRIGHT! Well, R & R!


	14. Saix's Face, and a preview

Fallen: YES!!! IT IS!

Twilight: CHAP

Fallen: TER

Charliie: FOUR

The 3 (Fallen+Twilight+Charliie): TEEN!!!!

Fallen: YAYS!

Twilight: I'm back!

Fallen: In black!

Twilight: I'm not wearing black... o.O

Fallen: -takes out a can of black spray paint and sprays it all over Twilight's clothes- NOW you are!

Twilight: YAYS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Quetion to Saix: Why has u a 'X' on ur face...did u cut yourself?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saix: NO! I DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!

Twilight: o.O Well than, WHAT HAPPENED!??!?!

Xaldin: I sliced open Mr. INeedAHeartMan's face with my lances. He's an extremely annoying person. Always whining about how he doesn't have a heart... Why doesn't he go MARRY Kingdom Hearts for crying out loud?

All -Xaldin and Saix: -burst out laughing-

Fallen: -puts on announcer voice- AND chapter 16, 17, and 18 will feature CHRISTMAS!!!! W00T!

All: YAYS!

Fallen: -still putting on voice- With presents!

Charliie: -puts on voice- Carols!

Twilight: -voice thing- Guests!

Fallen: -voice- aaaaaaaaaaaaaand... A VISIT TO SANTA'S WORKSHOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All: -le gasp-

Fallen: -stops doing voice- WELL, R & R!


	15. Zexion's HOW old?

Twilight: UGH! I am NEVER going to your grandparent's house AGAIN!

Charliie: Ditto!

Fallen: But we had fun annoying my cousin...

Twilight+Charliie: Well, yeah...

Fallen: And playing games WHILE annoying my cousin...

TwiChar(Twilight+Charliie): Well yeah...

Twilight: OY! Why do you make it sound like we're going back!

Fallen: -grins- CAUSE WE ARE!!!!!!!!

TwiChar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Fallen: -sighs and rolls eyes- In two and a half weeks.

Charliie: Phew! Anyway, shockingly Fallen has QUESTIONS!!!

Fallen: W00T!!! -summons KH cast with scary host/interviewer powers- LETS GET THIS STARTED!!!!!! xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
To Zexion: How old are you? -blushes- -shy shy- -runs and hides behind a chair-  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zexion: I will not tell you.

Fallen: DO IT! OR I'LL... Ummm... Uhh... Hmmm... -contemplates what he'll do to Zexy-

Zexion: Or do what?

Fallen: -grins- I'VE GOT IT!!! Guess who sent this question?

All -Zexy (Who is completely clueless): Who Fall?

Fallen: -grins evilly- ZEXY'S TAMER!!!!!!!!

All: -snicker while Zexion blushes-

Zexy: Fine... Urgh... I'm 16...

All -Zexy: -le gasp-

Zexion: What???

Marly: I always thought you were 24 EmoKid!

Fallen: THAT'S because you're GAY FlowerBoy!

Zexion: -sighs-

Twilight: R & R!

Fallen: NEXT UUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!! X-MAS INSANITY!!!!!

All -Zexy(He's too busy blushing xD): YAYS!!!!!!!

The 3: R & R!!!!

Fallen: Special thanks to...

Twilight: Liz!

Charliie: Tamer!

Twilight: -glares at Charliie- Liz!

Charliie: -glares back- Tamer!

Twilight: LIZ!

Charliie: TAMER!

Twilight: -powers magic- LIZ!

Charliie: -takes out FS- TAMER!!!!

TwiChar: -start fighting with magic and FS(Charliie FS, Twilight magic)

Fallen: o.O Cutting chappy... NOW!


	16. The Box

Fallen: Sorry y'all! X-Mas is 17, 18, 19 now!

All Readers and Reviewers: -groan-

Fallen: Not to worry! Because I have QUESTIONS!

Twilight: YAYS!

Charliie: W00T!

To Sora: Have you had a question yet?

Sora: No, actually.

Fallen: xD SUCKER! xD

To Kairi: You haven't either, have you?

Kairi: -sighs- No, I haven't.

Fallen: SUCKERER! xD

To All: If you saw a cardboard box that said 'THIS WAY UP' upside down and the arrow pointing upwards anyway, what would you do? -puts said box in front of them-  


Xemnas: -Reads box without doing anything to it-

Xigbar: -pokes box and reads it by turning his head upside down-

Larxene: -ignores box-

Axel: -attempts to set fire to the box, but it's fireproof- DAIT!

Xaldin: -pokes box with lance, but doesn't poke through- ...

Zexion: -too busy reading his dictionary/weapon- Semivitrified- \Semivit"rified\, adj. Half or imperfectly vitrified; partially converted into glass.

Saix: -too busy angsting about not having a heart- WHY!?!??!! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!!!!!! -crys-

Vexen: -throws one of his expirement bottles at- No effect...

Marly: -paints it pink- SQUEE! IT'S SO MUCH BETTER NOW!

Lex: -Paints it black- THAT'S better.

Luxord: -attempts to play cards with the box- Come ON! Do you bet, check, fold, or raise?

Roxas: -debates with the box- Mustard is better on hot dogs. Cause it MATCHES!

Fallen: -watches TV near the box- This is semi-fun...

Twilight: -chases Sevvy around the box- YOU ARE EVIL!! YOU THREW ME AND RIKU IN A CLOSET!!!!!!!!! (I read the entire story! YAY ME:D)

Charliie: -laughs at the fact that she thinks Fallen doesn't get the joke about the box- NYHAHAHAHA! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! (Sorry Charliie. Had too. I DO understand the joke though.)

Demyx: -turns the box upside down to read what it says, thus breaking whatever it is inside that was supposed to be kept the other way.-

All: DEMYX YOU IDIOT!

Demyx: What??? -looks stupid-

Fallen: -sighs- What was in that box anyways?

Twilight: Who cares?

Charliie: Now what do we do with it?

Axel: -runs over and sets the box on fire- YAYS:D

The 3: -.-

To Axel: . 

Fallen: Sorry Charliie. Didn't put the word. My review thing does that. o.O

To Zexy: Go out with Tamer again. I enjoyed writing the whole ZexyLiz thing in MY interview ;)  


Zexion: -blushes- Okay... I will...

Charliie: Where will you two go?

Axel: He probably doesn't know.

Fallen: -grins- Who do we ask for help, when we don't know where to go?

Org 13: WTF?!?!?!?!?!

Charliie: -sighs- He likes ripping on Dora.

Fallen: That's right! The reviewers! Where should Zexion and Liz go for their date? AND DON'T SAY FREAKING MCDONALD'S!!!!!! I Refuse to take ANY suggestions that involve fast food places... What kind of IDIOT would take a girl there?!??!?!

Demyx: Tkkt. Yeah. -shifty eyes-

To Marly: Flower power! -Another note: My mate said Flower Power was like a selfdestruct code for Marly ;D  


Marly: OMG!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! -explodes-

Fallen: Damn... Now Twilight has to rearrange his atoms together... JANITOR! -janitor comes over and puts Marly in a dustbin and walks off with a little box that says: "Marluxia. DON'T TOUCH"

To All: Do you like dentists?

Xemnas: Yes.

Xigbar: Yes.

Larxene: No.

Axel: No.

Demyx: No.

Xaldin: Yes.

Zexion: -still blushing-

Saix: Yes.

Vexen: Yes.

Marly: Yes.

Lex: Yes.

Luxord: Yes.

Roxas: NO!

Fallen: No.

Twilight: What teenager likes dentists?

Charliie: Same.

Fallen: Wow... The org is stupid.

To Le Readers: Hello. The more replies I get to this Hello in reviews for Fallen, the faster he'll update. RIGHT? REVIEW!  


Fallen: Wow... o.O She actually KNOWS I'm like that... Spooky.

Twilight: Ooooooooo weeeeeeeeeee ooooooooooo...

Charliie: Well, R & R!


	17. Carols!

Fallen: Sorry y'all. I got grounded... . Stupid 4 C's... Anyways...

Charliie: Alright Fall, let's go...

Twilight: Cause...

Fallen: It's time... FOR THE INSANITY OF X-MAS 2007... KINGDOM RANTS STYLE!

All: W00T!

Fallen: But first, unfortunately for you guys, questions...

All: -groan-

Fallen: -rolls eyes- Still, we'll have X-mas carols right after question things...

To Everyone: Do you like Christmas?

All: -wearing santa hats- -sarcastically- Nooooooooooooooo, we hate it!

To The 3: Hey.

The 3: HI!!!!!!!!

Fallen: Aight, questions over! Now I've got a piece of pumpkin pie with my name on it!

Twilight: o.O No you don't...

Fallen: YES I DO! -takes out piece of pumpkin pie with the word Fallen written on it- SEE!?!?!??!!

Charliie: That was... Unexpected...

Fallen: Yep! Now, caroling time!

All: YAYS!

All: -somehow know the words to Fallen's crappy songs- Deck the halls with bloody corpses, fa la la la la, la la la la. Tis the season to kill people, fa la la la la, la la la la. Take an axe, and cut somebody's head off, fa la la la la la la, la la la la. Deck the halls with bloody corpses, fa la la la la, la la la la.

Charliie: o.O Fallen actually CREATED that song...

Fallen: AND NOW... ANOTHER CAROL!!!!!!

All: -more crappy songy wordyness!- Dashing through the snow, on a pair of broken skis, over the hills we go, crashing into trees! Ow ow ow. The snow is turning red, I think I might be dead, woke up in the hospital with stitches in my head, Oh I'm in hell, I'm in hell, and it really sucks. I am so miserable I just wanna yell, ducks!

Charliie: o.O Oooooooooook... THAT was really weird...

Twilight: Sorry reader peoples! Fall cut this chappy short because he wants to go read MegaTokyo and draw!

Fallen: -attempting to leave with his laptop without pissed off mob of readers noticing- Reh??? Oh, um, R & R!-runs off-

Readers & Reviewers: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!

Fallen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!

Charliie: See y'all soon!

* * *

A/N: I really AM cutting the chap short so I can read megatokyo. Hehehe... Well, see y'all! 


	18. XMas Chappy

Fallen: Yo y'all! I'M BACK FOOS!

Charliie: Is that ALL you have to say after being gone for about TWO WEEKS?!!?!!

Fallen: -gives Charliie a cookie-

Charliie: YAY! Aight, he's off the hook.

Twilight: So... Tired...

Fallen: That's why I drink coffee! -insert stupid little theme song and Fallen holding a cup of coffee here- YAY!

Roxas: To Santa's workshop!

Fallen: But first...

Charliie: CAROLING!

The Three: Bow down! Bow down! Before the power of Santa! Or be crushed! Be crushed! Byyyyyyyyyyy... His jolly boots of doom!

All -The Three: ...

The Three: Bow down! Bow down! Before the power of Santa! Or be crushed! Be crushed! Byyyyyyyyyyy... His jolly boots of doom!

Fallen: Ho ho ho!

Charliie: -in fake annoying warning voice that you see on those commercials sometimes- Fallen does not own Invader Zim.

Fallen: To Santa's workshop! -somehow manages to teleport them to Santa's Workshop-

Twilight: Fallen?

Fallen: Yes?

Twilight: You can't use magic...

Fallen: Son of a...!

-all girls present glare at him-

Fallen: Female dog! -said sheepishly eying girls nervously-

All guys in group -Fallen + Riku: -completely clueless-

Fallen: Meh. I don't care! I'm gonna take y'all on a tour!

Twilight: Oka-cut off by Fallen-

Fallen: But wait! I don't have too!

All -Fallen: Reh???

Fallen: Cause we have... Mr. INeedAHeart!

All -Saix: Oh yeah... LEAD THE WAY ELFY!

Fallen: I think thats a better name for him, don't yall agree?

All -Saix: Yeah.

-All go around Santa's workshop while everytime Saix complains he either gets: Zapped by Twilight, Hit by FS from Charliie, or brutally blasted by Fallen's Hadoken-

All -once tour is over- -Saix: That was fun!

Saix: I disagree.

Fallen: Oh yeah? Well um... HADOKEN!

Saix: -extra extra crispy-

Fallen: R & R!

Twilight: -in fake announcer voice- This tour was brought to you by Ma's Homebaked cookies. If you want a cookie, you can't go wrong with Ma's!


	19. After XMas Chapter

Fallen: NEW CHAPPY!

Charliie: -rolls eyes- Fall's updating cause he feels bad for making y'all wait so long.

Fallen: Meh. QUESTIONS!

**To Larxene -coughmutatedantcough-:Has you met Garra, you two would be perfect, you both like killing people o striking fear into people's hearts?**

Larxene: Who's Garra?

Fallen: An SOB from Naruto...

Charliie: Fallen just doesn't want to write. Because you lazy morons are writing in chat speak.

** To Roxas: Why does your hair go to one side and have you met Kakashi, cause his hair looks like yours except his goes the other way?**

Fallen: Because. His name is Half-Gelled.

Roxas: Oh for the love of-

Charliie: Namine?

Roxas: What??? NO!

Fallen: -ignoring Roxas and Charliie- We call him Half-Gelled because he always runs out of gel in the middle of spiking his hair.

** To Larxene:Why are you the only girl in Org. 13...?**

Larxene: Because-

Xaldin: Because none of the other girls were as sexy as me.

Roxas: o.O

Fallen:o.O

Charliie: o.O

Twilight: o.O

Zexion: o.O

Rest of Org -Xaldin: O.o

** To Marlixa:Why is your hair pink...?**

Marluxia: Because I'm one sexy bitch y'all!

Fallen: o.O I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that...

All -Marly: Ditto.

** To Axel:Those spots under your eyes are what make up o scars?**

Axel: Scars.

Fallen: He got drunk.

Twilight: And tried to drive home.

Xigbar: And I PWN3D H15 455!

Fallen: No, you didn't pwn his ass Captain Retard.

** To Zexion:I has a name 4 u it is 'hottestemonobodyever' do you like?**

Zexion: Not really...

Fallen: Also: THIS IS A Liz/Zexion story! YOU SHALL NOT FORCE ME TO BREAK MY PROMISES!

** To Leaxus: Who?**

Lexaeus: Yo Momma!

** To All:What is 2 times PI?**

All -The Three: -attempting to calculate 2x3.14-

The Three: -at same time- 6.28.

All -The Three: -fall over anime style-

Fallen: Yup we're SMART!

** To All:Is Santa real?**

Fallen: If you're delusional, yes.

Twilight: If you want to believe that idiotic lie, believe it.

Charliie: No.

Org. -Roxas: NO!

Roxas: I'm Sora's other, and I just HAD to inherit his retarded beliefs. So, yes.

Riku: Play the game and find out whether or not I believe in Santa.

** To All:Do u belive in Frosty the Snowman?**

All: IF WE DON'T BELIEVE IN SANTA, WOULD WE BELIEVE IN FROSTY THE DAMN SNOWMAN?!?!!??!!

** To ORG.:Y is the name of your world 'The World That Never Was'?, if it was me I would choose a better name!**

Fallen: -sarcastically- Maybe it's because the World That Never Was technically never existed!

Xemnas: Tell us your better name.

Fallen: I'm surprised Superior Mansex over here didn't name it The World of Mansex.

All -Xemnas: -burst out laughing-

Xemnas: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

All -Xemnas: Yes it is.

Fallen: R & R!


	20. Greatest Fears

Fallen: Aight... Chappy 20... Damn I need questions...

Charliie: People, Fallen can't actually write a chapter without any questions...

Fallen: -shrugs shoulders- But because I made Twilight REALLY sad after I wrote FTH, I'm gonna do a chappy about fears! (I seriously did that. I made Frosty lust after her, and now she's mad at me. -crys-)

All -The Three: Oh God no...

Fallen: The SINGLE question this chapter is...

**To All: What are your greatest fears?**

Fallen: Clowns, sexual abuse, and talking to girls I like.

Charliie: Eh. That's not so bad.

Xemnas: I fear nothing!

Fallen: Except for being found out as being TOTALLY GAY!

Xemnas: No! Of course not! -shifty eyes-

Xigbar: Losing my precious guns...

All -Xigbar: Wow Captain Retard... Just wow...

Axel: Not being able to burn things anymore.

Fallen: -mutters- Stupid pyro...

Larxene: Not being able to kill people anymore.

Fallen: -mutters- You're insane.

Larxene: And Fallen, you're not allowed to do your homework until you finish the chapter.

Charliie: What are we gonna do now Fall?

Fallen: Well we can't do anything now, that fat bitch won't let us! (I don't own south park XD)

Larxene: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!

Fallen: I said... I said rabbits eat lettuce!

Larxene: Oh. Why yes, they certainly do.

Roxas: Having to become Sora. -shudders-

Fallen: I can see why, and I'M one of Sora's fans! (As in I think he's cool.)

Sora: Yeah, wait! HEY!

Xaldin: Losing my Lances.

Fallen: Loser.

Saix: Being mauled by Xaldin's lances again.

Fallen: XD NYHAHAHAHA!

Marly: Becoming a man! -shudders-

All -Marly: Seriously?

Luxord: Not being good at cards anymore.

Fallen: Cheater you never WERE good at cards. That's why we call you Cheater!

Luxord: I DO NOT CHEAT! -shifty eyes-

Fallen: -rolls eyes- Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure Cheater, Suuuuuuuuuuuure...

Zexion: I don't have a fear. -shifty eyes for ONCE!-

Fallen: His fear is that Liz won't like him! XD

Charliie: ... Seriously?

Fallen: Yeah!

Both: XD NYHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Twilight: Snowmen. Because SOMEBODY -glares at Fallen- wrote a story that had a snowman LUSTING after me!

Fallen: -acting stupid- Really? Who? I WANNA GO KILL THEM CAUSE I'M BORED!

Charliie: Hey um Fall?

Fallen: Yeah?

Charliie: YOU wrote that story.

Fallen: Oh yeah... -rubs the back of his hair sheepishly-

Vexen: Not being able to experiment.

Fallen: That's cause -puts on King Arthur Monty Python voice- You're a loony!

All -Fallen: ...

Demyx: Losing my Sitar.

All -Demyx: No surprise their.

Lexaeus: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Fallen: I take that as a: I don't want to answer this question...

Sora: Nothing. -shifty eyes-

Fallen: Kairi not liking him.

Kairi: Nothing -shifty eyes-

Fallen: Sora not liking her.

Riku: NOTHING!

Fallen: Twilight not liking him, and Sevvy, Liz, Charliie, Twilight, and me all hosting KR or Ask Riku.

Namine: -blush- -shy shy-

Fallen: Half-Gelled not liking her.

Ollette: Nothing.

All -Olly+Marly: People finding out she slept with Marly.

Hayner: -faints from hearing that Ollette slept with Marly-

Fallen: -rolls eyes- Finding out Little Mrs Slut (AKA Ollette) Doesn't like him.

Pence: Losing my precious.. -gollum gollum-

Fallen: This chapter is dedicated to Twilight. Also I am still begging for forgiveness. R & R!

* * *

A/N: Fallen: PLEASE TWILIGHT! I didn't mean for you to become scared of snowmen and all that crap... IT was just a joke... I'm SO FREAKING SORRY! -goes emo and takes out knife and starts playing Linkin Park- Craaaaaaaaaaaawling in my skiiiiiiin... -slit- These wounds they will not heeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal...

Roxas: -grabs Fallen's knife- Forgive him PLEASE Twilight? He didn't mean for all that to happen... Really. It was only a joke.

Fallen: -licks blood off of skin-

Roxas: -locks Fallen in chains- Forgive him pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase? -eyes wide and nearly pouting-

* * *

Fallen 


	21. Zexy can FLY!

Fallen: Damn my ear hurts...

Charliie: Why?

Fallen: I just had Twilight yell at me that she forgave me and that she was going to kill Sevvy...

Charliie: Ouch...

Twilight: -in background- I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SEVVY!!!!! -chasing Sevvy half way around set-

Sevvy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Charliie: -winces- Ouch...

Fallen: That looked painful... ANYWAYS! -drags Twilight and Sevvy out and apart- Now listen Twilight.

Twilight: -glaring sullenly (I don't know if I spelt that right XD) at Sevvy- Yes?

Fallen: If. You. Do. NOT. Stop. Destroying. My. Set. I. Will. Take. Out. Your. Middle School. And. Elementary School. Yearbooks. And show them. To Riku.

Twilight: -now glaring at Fallen- You wouldn't...

Fallen: Wouldn't I?

Twilight: FINE!

Fallen: GOOD! Aight, here's my ONE FREAKING QUESTION! -crys and puts on Marilyn Mason and takes out knife- -starts slitting wrists-

Twilight: Fallen... You do that too much...

Sevvy: -attempting to leave set with photo album entitled Twilight's Elementary and Middle School Yearbooks, but is caught by a drunk Larxene-

Larxene: WhAt ArE yOu DoInG?

Sevvy: Gonna use this as blackmail on Fallen and Twilight.

Larxene: BuT tHaT's OnLy TwIlIgHt'S yEaRbOoK...

Sevvy: DAMMIT!

Fallen + Twilight: -turn around and see Sevvy trying to leave- DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! -attack Sevvy with random magic (Twilight) and weaponry (Fallen)-

Sevvy: -twitching- Ooooow...

Twilight: Hhmph! Serves you right! Here's Fall's one question!

**Zexion: Do you like the band, Linkin Park?**

Zexion: Nope. I only like emo bands.

Fallen: o.O EmoKid?

Zexion: Yes?

Charliie: -laughing- Cause you're pretty much a total BOOKWORM, Fallen took your IPod.

Zexion: -growls-

Charliie: -continues, ignoring Zexy- And he found at least five Linkin Park albums.

Fallen: So, YES he does.

Zexion: -jumps forward to attack Fallen-

Fallen: -quickly adds- Yes he does TAMER/LIZ!

Zexion: -turns around in midair- How'd I do that...?

All -Zexion: Who knows?

Fallen: R & R!


	22. Zexy Likes?

Fallen: W00T!!!!!!!

Charliie: What is it Fall?

Fallen: WE'VE GOT OVER 1,000 HITS!

Charliie: ZOMG!

Twilight: O RLY?

Fallen: YA RLY!

Twilight: NO WAI!

Roxas: Fallen, you use that joke WAY too often...

Fallen: Your point is...?

Roxas: Oh nothing, nothing at all...

Charliie: Fallen has not updated because:

Twilight: Addiction to:

Charliie: Webcomics (8-Bit Theater and MegaTokyo),

Twilight: Video Games (Final Fantasy XII-Revenant Wings),

Charliie: Youtube (What? I found how to be vids that are gonna be stories!),

Twilight: And Gaia Online (Only hurkydoesntknow KNOWS this... XD)).

Charliie: So... Yeah. He didn't update. Deal with it. He deserves a break every once and a while. ANYWAYS: RANDOMNESS TIME!!!

**To Zexion: do you like the band, Linkin Park?**

Zexion: Well-

Demyx: Yes, EmoKid likes all emo bands.

Twilight: LINKIN PARK ISN'T EMO!

Fallen: -plays Crawlin'- That isn't emo? What the hell? The chorus is: 'Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing what is real.'

Charliie: THAT IS EMO!

Zexion: Yes I like Linkin Park.

Fallen: Well, that's all... So, yeah.

Charliie: Yeah.

Twilight: See ya.

Everyone: -thinks that camera's stopped rolling-

Fallen: All right, who's up for pizza!

Twilight: Yeah, pizza sounds good.

Charliie: Cheese or pepperoni?

Twilight: Cheese.

Fallen: Pepperoni.

Twilight: CHEESE!

Fallen: PEPPERONI!

Twilight: CHEESE!

Fallen: PEPPERONI!

Twilight: CHEESE!

Fallen: PEPPERONI!

Twilight: CHEESE!

Fallen: PEPPERONI!

Twilight: CHEESE!

Fallen: PEPPERONI!

Charliie: This is getting ridiculous...

Twilight: CHEESE!

Fallen: PEPPERONI!

Twilight: CHEESE!

Fallen: PEPPERONI!

Twilight: CHEESE!

Fallen: PEPPERONI!

Charliie:Oh for the love of...

Twilight: CHEESE!

Fallen: PEPPERONI!

Twilight: CHEESE!

Fallen: PEPPERONI!

Twilight: CHEESE!

Fallen: CHEESE!

Twilight: PEPPERONI! Oh, crap!

Fallen: Okay, let's get pepperoni. Wait! That camera is rolling! CRAP!


	23. Demyx has FANS!

Fallen: KR CHAPPY 23! W00T! PH34R M3! 27... REVIEWS! SW33T!

Charliie: Fallen has ANOTHER reason for not updating: Science Fair. It's an annoying thing. Yep.

Fallen: The word of the day is... Quarantine! Q-U-A-R-A-N-T-I-N-E! Quarantine!

Twilight: NOW ITS QUESTIONS! SW33T!

Fallen: Also: I'm too lazy to reread chappies. So, I didn't notice I had already asked Zexy if he liked Linkin Park. Yeppers QUESTIONS!!

Org: -groans-

Fallen: FS, MAGIC, AND MAGICAL SWORD OF MAGICAL MAGICALNESS!

Org: -start cheering-

Fallen: THAT'S better.

**Zexy: do you like me or Sevvy more? Sevvy insits that you like her more... but... (pouts) I've been a fan longer, and she thinks your emo...**

Zexion: Ummm... Who are you?

Fallen: It's Tamer.

Zexion: Well... Ummm...

Fallen: -boredom-

Roxas: Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! Yes! I win! IN YO FACE VEXEN!

Vexen: -gasps- But I calculated everything... I SHOULD'VE WON!

Fallen: That's because, Profesor Stupido, has a major degree in stupidity!

Twilight: -laughs-

Riku: O.o You're all insane...

Fallen: Ummm... AUTHOR POWERS OF D00M!

Riku Twilight: -are pushed together-

Twilight: -blushes-

Riku: -blushes and glares at Fallen-

Fallen: Don't mess with the D00M obsessed author, y'know!

Zexion: I like you better.

Fallen: -whispers to Charliie and Twilight- What's he talking about?

Charliie & Twilight: -whisper back- No idea. Scroll up.

Fallen: -scrolls up- -grins evilly- Zexy and Taaaaamer, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes -Is stopped by Xigbar-

Xigbar: I DID IT! I DID IT!

Fallen: -gasps- There are children reading this story Captain Retard!

Xigbar: I BEAT THE OLDEST PERSON IN THE WORLD AT A RACE! THAT WAS SO HARD, Y'KNOW!

Everybody -Xigbar: -stares at Xigbar like he's a retard-

Fallen: So THAT'S why he's Captain Retard...

**To Fallen: Can you poke Twilight for me? She is stealing my thunder. **

Fallen: -pokes Twilight-

Twilight: HEY! -blasts Fallen with Thunder-

Fallen: Oooooooooow...

Charliie: Eh. She still got poked. YAYS!

**To Roxas: Hey! **

Roxas: Sup.

**To Namine: I doubt you're still in this, but, to really see you off, I'd just like to say; could you not have been a BIT more courageous/helpful/inside-spy-like in Chain of Memories?! Idiot. **

Namine: Nope. I'm annoying like that.

Fallen: I KNOW! She was so freaking LAZY in CoM! I spent AGES in a world, and she didn't help me at ALL!

Namine: Yep.

** Demyx: why does eveyone 'cept for me hate you?**

Fallen: -gasps- WaterBoy has fans?!?!?!?!

Charliie: He has fans?!?!?!?!?!

Roxas: WaterBoy?!?!??! FANS!??!?!?!?

Twilight: WHAT THE!?!?!?!? YOU LIKE WATERBOY!

The Three & Roxas: -faint from shock of this person fandom- (Soz people who like Demyx. I just don't like him)

Demyx: Grr... Well, they don't like me cause I'm sexier than Riku.

TheThree & Roxas: -wake up-

All -Demyx Riku: NYAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA! YOU!?!?!?!?! SEXIER THAN RIKU!?!??!!

Riku: I agree with the above.

Demyx: -cries- You're all meanies!

Fallen: -pouts- Gimme a cookie.

Demyx: Fine. -gives Fallen a cookie-

Fallen: R & R!


	24. Nobodies Own

Fallen: SW33T! This is the... NOBODY CHAPPIE!

Charliie Twilight: WTF?

Fallen: I'm a bringin out MY nobody (Nellfax), Twilight's nobody (Twixthlig), AND Charliie's!

Charliie: Ummm... Fall?

Fallen: Yeah?

Charliie: I don't have a Nobody...

Fallen: THAT'S WHY I BUILT ONE!

Charliie: o.O Never, never, EVER say that again...

Fallen: Kays. And... YES YOU HAVE A NOBODY!!!! W00T!

Charliie: No I-

Relchariix: Yo.

Charliie: Umm... You're my Nobody aren't you?

Relx: Yep.

Charliie: Ummm... Okay?

Fallen: And now... The moment you HAVEN'T been waiting for... MY NOBODY! And Twilight's.

Twixthlig and Nellfax: What the...? NOOOOOO I DON'T WANNA BE HERE!!!!

Twilight: TWIX!! YOU'RE GONNA DIE FOR SHORTCIRCUITING MY PC!!!!!! -starts chasing Twix-

Twix: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -runs away from Twilight at high speed, and Twilight chases. At high speed.-

Fallen: o.O Ummm... Okay? ANYWAYS... QUESTIONS FOR ORG!!

Org: -groans-

Fallen: Hadoken.

Org: -cheers-

**To All: What's I fit Iron Dick an anagram of?**

Fallen: Ummm... -jumbles letters- FRICKIN IDIOT!

Twilight: -edges away-

Twix: -eats Twix Candy Bar-

Twilight: YOU SHORT CIRCUITTED MY PC!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Twix: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!

Fallen: -gapes at Snow Crash- There is no WAY a fifteen year old would ever go NEAR a 30 year old man! JESUS CHRIST!

Twilight: DIE TWIX!!!!!

Twix: -portals out-

Fallen: I can't be arsed to type more, cause I've got a new story to write, and need to yell at Twilight for not updating, AND update OGAK or she might not...

Twilight's Fans: DIE FALLEN!!!!!!!

Fallen: MEEP:( DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Twi's Fans: DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! -run after Fallen-

Fallen: -runs off- R & R! Cause I gave ya the chappy!


	25. The Random Filler :P

Fallen: Oh. My. God.

Charliie: What is it Fall?

Fallen: OVER 2K HITS!!

Twilight: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS!!

Org. : ...

Fallen: I didn't update cause I was playing KH 2 on proud mode...

Readers: -twitch- What ELSE?

Fallen: -ignores- Being addicted to Bleach.

Readers: AND?

Fallen: Reading TophxAang and RukiaxIchigo fics, and playing MapleStory.

Readers: -try to attack Fallen-

Fallen: HADOKEN!!

Readers: -99.99999999999999900001 dead-

Fallen: QUESTIONS OF D00M TIME!! Oh. And I'm 13. My present list from Charliie and Twilight:

Twilight: Update Ask Riku. I wanna see what happens.

Charliie: update that horse story thing.

Kairi and Namine: Why the hell are your dresses so bloody short?

Kairi & Namine: Becau-

Fallen: They're sluts.

Kairi & Namine: WHA??

Fallen: SLUTTY BITCHES!

Xaldin: How long are your lances (to the nearest milimetre)(I felt like asking a random question. Sue me)

Xaldin: 7'6"1"'2"".

Half-Gelled: Ever thought about buying more hair gel?

Roxas: Wait... I can BUY hairgel??

Fallen: Well... Yeah.

Roxas: OMFG I NEVER KNEW D:

The 3: SUCKER! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

To Twilight: I was in this interview first ;P I read the reviews too, mwaha

Fallen: Wait... YOU READ MY REVIEWS?! FSCKING SWEET!!

Roxas: I ownz. Your mom.

To Demyx: I hate you. My friend wants to flippin' marry you, though.

Demyx: I FEEL SO LOVED!!

Fallen: I feel heartbroken. Someone else likes Demyx.

To Axel: My lunatic needs-a-mental-home younger sister came home from school one day explaining to me that your selfdescruct code is sneezing. ACHOO! A heh heh heh..

Axel: Oh fu- -explodes-

Fallen: Ugh. Dammit. -que putting Axel in a box and filing it away as AXEL TOUCH AND DIE-

To Zexy: Do you like Xiggy?

Zexion: NO!

To Xiggy: Do you like Zexy?

Xigbar: HELL YEAH!

All Besides Xigbar: WTF CAPTAIN RETARD?

Fallen: I'm gonna sing the Captain's theme song!

Twilight & Charliie: So will we!

The 3: -start singing- Yo ho, yo ho, a retard's life for me! I am so stupid I eat potatoes Hyuck I sound like Goofy! Donald Duck can kick my ass, and I have a very big booty! Yo ho yo ho a retard's life for me!

Xigbar: HEY! MEAN PEOPLE!

Fallen: short chappy today. Feh. At least I updated. :P Anyway, R & R. Oh, and BTW, we're gonna pull off single person chapter's now. And, a question: Should I do a fic like this for Bleach with blatantly obvious pairings? AND throw Sam into it? I say yeah. Tell me in your reviews. Chapter for next person is Axel. Cya!


	26. FFVII and Dem?

Charliie: Were sorry, the chapter you have attempted to reach has been lost.

Twilight: Unfortunately for you, you have been redirected to DemWorld. Yes, now is when you should scream "Oh Hell." Now, let us introduce you to Dem.

Dem: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Twilight: -winces- Oooooooooooookay... Now... Questions. Hooray.

Dem: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! Ohwait! Fallen can't be here today. He has... Stuff to do. -shifty eyes-

Meanwhile... In a closet...

Fallen: -tied to a chair- Dammit Zack, you just had to upset Sephiroth!

Zack: Well EXCUSE ME! The readers are kinda pissed you got me hurt! So ha!

Cissnei: -comes out- My, my. Aren't we in a fix.

Fallen: Yeah yeah Cissne. Just untie us.

Cissnei: -evil grin- First, I'll quiz you. How do you say banana in morse code?

Fallen: LIKE HELL IF I KNOW!

Zack: Why the fuck would we know that?

Cissnei: Okay, here's how. Dash dot dot dash...

Meanwhile... Where Dem is...

**To Axel-babes: Does this name I just randomly came up with annoy you?**

Axel: Yes, yes it does.

Dem: Tacos are my friends. So are cows. And toast.

**To Everyone: Where the hell is Fallen?**

Dem: In a clo- nowhere.

Charliie: Prolly writing FFVII Fanfiction.

Twilight: Nah, he just finished chapter 2.

Roxas: You gotta admit, 123 views in two days... Better than Kingdom Rants' Chapter 1 in a week...

**To Axel-babes-: Does it make you want to kill me?**

Axel: -grits teeth- It's... Starting... To...

Roxas: Calm down Ax. Deep breaths...

Charliie: Ugh, I hate my job.

Twilight: Ugh, I hate when Dem works with me.

Dem: YAY I LOVE THIS SET!

Meanwhile... In a closet....

Fallen: GOD DAMMIT CISS! UNTIE US ALREADY!

Cissnei: Do I get to be a muse more often?

Fallen: Yes.

Zack: Please, dear god, let it end...

Cissnei: First off, I want an M-Rated fic of me and Zack.

Zack: ... I didn't know you were like that.

Cissnei: I am.

Fallen: No. Just... Just no.

Back to normality....

**To Fallen: Are you gay?**

Answering Machine: Hey the douchebag you called? Yeah, he's actually here right now, and doesn't want to walk three feet to pick up the phone. So, maybe if he deems you IMPORTANT enough, he'll call you back. I wouldn't get my hopes up though.

**To Axel-babes: Are you going to kill me?**

Axel: I AM NOW! -jumps at Charliie-

Roxas: Five bucks that Axel gets owned.

Dem: Ten bucks that Charliie gets cut at least once.

--Hours Later--

Axel: -is pwned, and covered in FS marks.-

Charliie: -is fine, and grinning.-

Roxas: -is grinning while Dem glumly hands him a fiver-

Dem: -is sad she had to give Roxas money-

Fallen and Zack: -Run through- FREEDOM!

Fallen: Sorry for being absent. Sephy tied me an' Zack to a chair for Zack's abomination he calls paperwork...

Zack: You told me to write it!

Fallen: You should know not to listen to me!

Everyone: R&R!

Cissnei: -walks through- You owe me **big time **you two...

Fallen & Zack: -sigh- We know...

* * *

**FFVII: Crisis Core is awesome. Sorry for not updating, here you guys are. Don't kill me.**


	27. I Bring In Xion And Be Lazy

Fallen: Readers beware, you're in for a scare.

Charliie: I know, I mean you updated. That IS frightening.

Fallen: ... SILENCE PUNY EARTH MONKEYS!

Twilight: Fallen hasn't updated cause of school... His English teacher is a bitch.

Fallen: Just because I hang out with people she HATES she HATES ON ME! BITCH SLUT WHORE! Hehehe... Me and my friends took a "What Deadly Sin are you?" quiz, and answered what she would. She was Wrath! MWHAHHAHAHAH!

Roxas: Thats nice. Fall don't own KH. Or KH: 2. Or KH: BbS. Or that DS game. With Xion. His new favorite character. Who he hasn't even checked for a personality.

Fallen: Soooooooo? *poofs Xion*

Xion: What am I doing here?

Fallen: WELCOME TOOOOOOOOO HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!

Roxas: Fall? This can't be hell.

Fallen: Why the hell not?

Roxas: Because.

Fallen: DAMN YOU EBAY! Now time for my one question.

**Zexion: When will we go out again?**

Zexion: Eventually. I don't know when. ;-;

Xion: I need cookies!

Roxas: Woooooooooah....

Xion: What the hell are you looking at?

Roxas: YOU'RE HAWT!

Xion: What?

Roxas: Will you marry me? 3

Xion: O.o *edges away*

Fallen: Ooooookay, no creeping out one of my favorite characters.

Roxas: You found out about her today.

Fallen: She's cute, cuddly, and she acts like Sora. SHE MUST BE HIS NOBODY!

Roxas: What? I am.

Fallen: But you act emo. Xion acts like him! SORA IS HAS A GIRL NOBODY!!!!!!!

Everyone: LMFAO!

Riku: XION IS MY NEW GIRLFRIEND! :D

Twilight: NEVER! *attacks Xion*

Xion: Fallen?

Fallen: YO!

Xion: Halps?

Fallen: Mmmmm kay. *teleports Xion*

END TRANSMISSION

WHY? BECAUSE I'M A LAZY ASS

REVIEW KTHX


	28. I Write Songs :P

Fallen: WE'RE BACK AGAIN!

Twilight: Quick much?

Fallen: DUR! Oh, and I has songs today.

Twilight: Pfft. Trying to make peace with Liz I see.

Fallen: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

Fallen: And now for songs! CLOUD! 

Cloud: I am not singing.

Fallen: Yes you are.

Cloud: Not.

Fallen: Are

Cloud: Not.

Fallen: Are.

Cloud: Not.

Fallen: Are.

Cloud: Not.

Fallen: Are.

Cloud: Not.

Fallen: Not.

Cloud: Are, oh sonofabitch.

Fallen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!! *Helicopter appears behind him*

Everyone: *runs and hides*

Roxas: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!?! 

Fallen: It r my roflcopter. It goes shwashwashwashwashwashwa.

Zexion: o.O Are you high?

Fallen: Possibly. Possibly.

Demyx: Waaaait a second… -Tries to go o.O- O.o DAMMIT!

Fallen: LOL!

Cloud: Yes! Now I dun has ta sing!

Xion: Oh, you REALLY shouldn't ah said that.

Zexion: Definitely man.

Fallen: SING SING SING!

Cloud: NO!

Charliie: SING SING SING!

Cloud: FUCK YOU!

Twilight: SING OR DIE PAINFULLY! ;)S

Cloud: I'M EMO, SO YEAH, I'LL DIE FIRST!!

Fallen: Sing and you don't have to be on the show anymore. –crosses fingers-

Cloud: Awesome!

Cloud: My name is Cloud.

Zexion: No shit.

Cloud: STFU! I have a sword.

Xion: Is it making up for something small?

Cloud: *twitches* I fight cactours.

Zexion: coughpussycoughcough.

Cloud: *growls* Because I'm bored.

Xion: Or you're too wussy too fight tonberries.

Cloud: And I can ride.

Zexion: You sick sonofa-

Cloud: ON CHOCOBOS.

Zexion: Oh.

Cloud: Because it's better.

Xion: Than a horse? :D

Cloud: *twitches* Than having afros!

Zexion: Ooooooooooh.

Cloud: Becaaaaaaaaaaause I aaaaaaaam Clooooooooud!

Xion: I thought he was Santa!

Cloud: My haaaaaaaaaair defies all gravity *starts breakdancing*

Zexion: … Wtf?

Cloud: And I can't have too many potions *voice is squeaky* Or I might get cavities!

Xion: Potions do that?

Cloud: And if I can't slice you.

Zexion: I'll be happy.

Cloud: Well that's okay.

Xion: I should hope so.

Cloud: I'll use my maaagic!

Zexion: To make yourself look better?

Cloud: Anyway!

Xion: Kay.

Cloud: And I will defeat!

Zexion: YOUR MOM! 

Cloud: That Sephiroth!

Xion: Woopdedoo.

Cloud: Because he is not!

Zexion: I think he is.

Cloud: David Lee Roth!

Cloud: I AM GONNA KILL YOU TWO! 

Xion: Of course you are.

Fallen: Ya ever notice that if you take the "Ze" off of "Zexion" it spells "Xion"?

Twilight: PLOT DEVICES FTW!

Fallen: YAAAAAAAAAAY! ;)

Roxas: *sigh*

Charliie: I like cupcakes.

Fallen: ZEXY!

Zexion: WHAT!?

Fallen: SING!

Zexion: fine.

Zexion: I am Zexy.

Zexion: I has a book.

Zexion: I like to reeeeeeeeead!

Zexion: I'm simply hooked!

Zexion: I cannot stop,

Zexion: But I won't tell,

Zexion: For fear of elves! *nervously glances at Saix*

Saix: I'll kill you later.

Everyone but Saix: *Sweatdrops*

Zexion: And in this war.

Zexion: My friends all die.

Zexion: I am so boooooored!

Zexion: I want to cry!

Zexion: I aaaaaaam Zexiiiiiiiiioooooooon!

Zexion: I live in Castle Oblivion…

Zexion: And my hair seems to siiiiiiit,

Zexion: in this veeeeeeeeeery odd poooooooooosition!

Zexion: And all my fans.

Zexion: Like to draw me.

Zexion: Doing thiiiiiings!

Zexion: I can't believe!

Zexion: And I will stay.

Zexion: Alive you see.

Zexion: Because I really

Zexion: Like to read!

Roxas: That hurt my ears. A lot.

Xion: You really can't sing….

Fallen: Ooooooooh the paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain….

Axel: I can do better!

Axel: Love of mine,

Axel: Someday, you will die,

Axel: But I'll be close behind,

Axel: I'll follow you, into the dar-

Fallen: NO STEALING GOOD SONGS!

Axel: Damn.

Axel: I am Axel.

Axel: I like to burn

Axel: Other thiiiiiiiings!

Axel: I am a perv!

Axel: And when I set,

Axel: Fire to shit,

Axel: I like to think,

Axel: Ant is a bitch!

Larxene: HEY!

Axel: *smirks* My name is Aaaaaaaaaaxel!

Axel: I'm the Fury of the Dancing Flames.

Axel: And I died for a stupid kid,

Axel: What a stupid gaaaaaaaame!

Axel: And all my fans,

Axel: Cry when I die.

Axel: They wish I liiiiiiiiived!

Axel: They say why o why!

Axel: But I'll still hit,

Axel: On my friend Rox,

Roxas: WHAAAAAAAAA?

Axel: Because I really,

Roxas: R-r-r-really what?

Axel: Like his socks!

Roxas: Oh.

Fallen: Alright, that's all for now!

Demyx: Hey! What about the rest of the Organization!

Rest of Org XIII Besides Axel, Zexy, & Roxas: YEAH!

Fallen: I wanna go play video games. This is 7 pages of Microsoft Word.

Rest of Org: Oh.

Charliie And Twilight: We didn't talk much cause Fallen was tired.

Fallen: Yeppers! Review kthx.

Roxas: Or the flaming monkeys of DOOM will get you!

Roxas and Fallen: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	29. LIES AND SLANDER!

Fallen: And we're back. Yes, yes, I know its been a while Readers.

Roxas: It's been what, 2 years now? Wow, a long time!

Fallen: But, the trouble is...

Roxas: You're a wreck. We're thinking about letting you go.

~Fin~

...

....

.....

......

.......

.......

Fallen: PSYCHE!

Xion: Fooled you didn't we?

Charliie: Fortunately, Fall lied.

Twilight: Unfortunately, he requires reviews with questions to continue.

All: So c'mon. Review. Now. Otherwise we will all be stuck in questionland. Which sucks.

Fallen: Well. Press the button. It deserves love, right?

...RIGHT?!?!?

Random Poem:

Anarchy

Blood and sweat,

tears and rain,

nothing lost, yet nothing gained,

the key, you see, is simplicity,

but in the end,

nothing is left,

but anarchy.


End file.
